


Fanart inspired by Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away by QueenOfAllCorgis

by Honeypan



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypan/pseuds/Honeypan
Summary: Hello!! These are the same drawings as in chapter 2 (sorry) but in better quality (in my opinion), I found a better machine to scan my drawings, and I wanted to post them.Thank you for the comments and the kudos you left!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfAllCorgis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/gifts).


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 2 Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! These are the same drawings as in chapter 2 (sorry) but in better quality (in my opinion), I found a better machine to scan my drawings, and I wanted to post them.  
Thank you for the comments and the kudos you left!


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
